Haru Haru
by Mahokame
Summary: It's been 17 days 19 hours and 23 minutes since Brittany left me and day by day I become more numb.   Please R&R, you get cookies :


Title: Haru Haru

Pairing: Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Mike

Rating: PG-13 for Santana's language

Summary: It's been 17 days 19 hours and 23 minutes since Brittany left me and day by day I become more numb.

Spoilers: none

A/N: Kinda Angsty mixed with fluff. I'll call it Flangsty.

Author's note: I wrote this while intensively watching the Music Video for Haru Haru by Big Bang, a Korean band. Hence the title, Haru Haru translates to Day by Day.

**Santana's POV**:

I was sitting in the chorus room snuggled into Brittany as Mr. Shue explains something. It felt nice to be able to be public with Brittany. I will admit, I was nervous about the reactions of Coach and the kids, but no one seemed to care. It was win-win, I get to keep my rep and I get to make out with Brittany whenever I want. As Brittany whispers in my ear I can feel her lips ghost the outer shell of my ear and a shiver goes down my spine. "Can we talk after this?" I nod into her shoulder and actually try and listen to Shue for once, probably just nerves because I feel like fucking Brittany right now in the Choir room.

After Glee ends and everyone leaves Brittany comes up to me and takes my hands in hers.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry," she says sounding extremely regretful. Did that just happen, or am I hear things? "W-what?" I question. "I'm sorry," she replies while taking her bag and leaving.

I'm left standing alone in the Glee room, astounded at what just happened. Did Brittany just dump me or is it some sick joke? Weeks go by and she's constantly avoiding me. Then I see her in the halls talking to Chang. They're holding hands as they talk and then Brittany hands him a ring. Not just any ring, but the ring I gave her as a promise when we decided to go public. She left me for Chang! What the hell! What does he have that I don't? Why the fuck did she leave _me_ for him?

I walk up to Chang filled with anger after Brittany's walked away. "What do you think you're doing Chang?" I yell as I push him. "Brittany's not with you anymore I can do what I want," he states as he pushes me away. "Stay away from her!" I yell back. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" he exclaims and with that I punch him. "Fuck you!" the fight starts but didn't last long until Shue came out and stopped it.

I sit in my room alone. It's been 17 days 19 hours and 23 minutes since Brittany left me and day by day I become more numb. I think back to all the happy times we had.

_**Flashbacks**:_

_I sit with Brittany by the pond feeding ducks. We were 15 and it was a couple days after our first time. We hadn't really discussed it, but suddenly Brittany pounces me and brings me into a deep kiss. From that day I knew for sure she was the one, but we decided to keep it secret at first._

_~~Aishiteruyo~~_

_It was the morning after and I had never felt so close to anyone before. I lay naked limbs tangled with hers as she sleeps. I'm not sure if she hears me, but I whisper in her ear, "I love you." I think she heard me because afterwords a smile spreads across her face._

_~~Smile For Me~~_

_I am with Brittany in the home ec. room since Shue has decided to do another bake sale, because the budget was cut...again. She has a look of confusion on as she tries to understand the recipe. I don't know why Shue put us in charge this time. Brittany instead decides this is too much like math and boring so she throws some flour at me._

"_Hey?" she giggles, I take the chocolate and throw it at her. With that we proceed to get into a bakery wore. Once it slows I lean over and like the chocolate left on her cheek and she gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen. Which with Brittany I did not think was possible. _

Its been a couple days and I see Brittany and Chang at Breadsticks. They both spot me and Chang possessively puts his arm around her. I can't take it anymore and walk up to their table. "I said stay away from her! She's mine!" I yell. "Too bad Lopez, she's mine now. She loves me," he retorts. This whole time Brittany is looking away uncomfortably. Trying her hardest to ignore my presence. Eventually Quinn pulls me away, because for some reason we've gotten quite close during this time. I might almost call her a friend.

After seeing them in Breadsticks it completely broke me. I could no longer hold my head high. I walked the halls with my hair a mess bumping into people as I cannot seem to get over this lose. Because, Day by Day I become more numb.

After Breadsticks I was so upset I completely trashed my room. Taking anything within reach and throwing it across the room and once I run out of things to throw I slide down tears running down my face amongst the mess I've created.

**Brittany's POV**:

After the incident at Breadsticks Santana seems broken. No longer walking with her head held high. Its with this that I realize what i've done. The pain I put her through, and I collapse against the lockers sobbing. I did this to try and protect her to stop the pain, but it failed.

Later when I sit in my room running a hand through my hair I pull out a chunk. I call downstairs to my mom and she rushes me to the hospital. The doctor says I need surgery and my mom looks so upset. He tells her that there is a low percentage that I will make it through the surgery, but its the only option. As they prep me for surgery Mike comes. He stays by my side the whole time. Even Quinn comes for support but shortly before I go for surgery she leaves the room.

**Normal POV**:

Quinn steps out of Brittany's room into the hall and quickly calls Santana.

"Brittany's really sick and needs major surgery. Her chances of survival are low; You should be here for her," Quinn states.

With that Santana sprints out of her house towards the hospital, hoping to get there in time.

**Brittany's POV**:

They are taking me to the operating room and I really wish Santana was here. I wish I told her the truth instead of leaving. Now I may never see her again.

**Santana's POV**:

As soon as I hear the news from Quinn I run out of my house. I had never known she was sick. Why didn't she tell me anything? My heart beats quickly as I run faster then ever before trying to reach Brittany in time. To tell her I love her even if she left me.

As I run up the stairs and down the hall I see Chang. I try to brush past him but he grabs my wrist and gives me back the ring, "I'm sorry I lied. Brittany really loves you." I grasp the ring and run to the OR, by the time I get there too late.

I may never see her again. Why couldn't she have told me? I would have stuck by her side every step. I breakdown in Quinn's hope as I prayer for Brittany's survival.

**Brittany's POV**:

As they give me then anesthesia I remember all the times with Santana. A tear rolls down my face as I wish she had made it here before the operation.

_**Flashbacks**:_

_I remember the first time Santana tells me she loves me. She thinks I didn't hear her, but I did. It was after the ninth time we slept together. She thinks I was a sleep so she whispers, "I love you." But I heard and I quietly whisper, "I love you too."_

_~~Promise Ring~~_

_The day Santana decides we should go public was the happiest day in my life. We are in the halls and she gives me a ring, a single golden band. With that she says, "This is a promise, I no longer give a shit about what people think." She then kisses me like never before and no one cared. But I loved it._

**Normal POV**:

The continuous beep is heard of the flatline as Brittany silently passes away. As they pull her out of the OR Santana kneels by her.

While sobbing she says, "I love you so much. You're everything to me. You shouldn't have lied, I'll always love you. Goodbye."


End file.
